


Your Tones are Wrong

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animals, Day 12, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: So...I said on yesterday's prompt that today's would include the Titans, but then I wasn't inspired to write it so I wrote this mess instead. I will write the third part to the Crash AU, it'll just happen later in the month. I'm thinking the Hibernation prompt might be better since the Crash AU is about their negative side effects anyway...On that note, enjoy day 12!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 345
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	Your Tones are Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So...I said on yesterday's prompt that today's would include the Titans, but then I wasn't inspired to write it so I wrote this mess instead. I will write the third part to the Crash AU, it'll just happen later in the month. I'm thinking the Hibernation prompt might be better since the Crash AU is about their negative side effects anyway...
> 
> On that note, enjoy day 12!

“Your tones are wrong,” Damian said bluntly. Marinette looked up at him in confusion, not sure if she should be offended or not.

“Excuse me?” she asked. “What do you mean my tones are wrong?”

“When you respond to Alfred. Your tones are wrong,” Damian said.

“You named your cat after your butler and you’re policing the way I meow back at him?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow. Damian huffed.

“You look at that cat and tell me he doesn’t look like an Alfred to you,” Damian retorted.

“He looks more like a Duusu to me…” Marinette teased, keeping her voice and expression as neutral as possible to see how far this would go.

“That is a ridiculous name for a cat, Angel,” Damian said.

“It’s a kwami’s name! If it’s good enough for a god, it’s good enough for your cat.”

“You’re still meowing wrong. For all we know, you could be insulting my cat.”

“I would never!”

“How do you know?”

“If you’re such a perfect prince, why don’t you show me how it’s done then?” Marinette snarked, masking her amusement with fake irritation. It wasn’t often that she and Damian argued, and it was usually over one of them taking an unnecessary risk. So seeing him get riled up about the way she meowed back at his pet was incredibly entertaining for her.

Damian huffed and picked up his cat from Marinette’s lap, causing him to meow. Damian meowed back, mimicking the sound, and Marinette mimicked him. Her imitation wasn’t as perfect because she was holding in her giggles at how serious he was. Damian meowed back at her again, clearly wanting her to mimic him more accurately. They went on like that for a solid five minutes, neither noticing that Alfred got tired of it and left the room.

“What are you two doing?” Jason asked from where he stood in the doorway, startling the two. Marinette burst out laughing, while Damian just looked indignant at being caught.

“He said I was meowing at his cat wrong,” Marinette said through giggles. Jason snorted.

“Seriously, Demon Spawn? This is what you and your girlfriend argue about?” Jason asked. 

Damian did the very mature thing of flipping his older brother off before hugging Marinette tightly and ignoring their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr for this one. I saw a meme about meowing at your cat and messing up 12 different grammar rules in one syllable and was inspired. I hope y'all liked it.


End file.
